Bekal
by Uchiha Nanda31
Summary: kenapa kau tidak makan bareng Hinata saja?/Kau benar! Ayo, kita ke kelas Hinata, Sasuke!/Hei! Aku mau makan diatap, Naruto!/BRUK!/Sak, nih bekalmu/Teme, Ini bekalmu/Ino, ini bukan bekalku../Ini bukan punyaku, Dobe!/Ini bekal punya senpai./Ehm, mau makan bareng?/Ke-kenapa harus pegangan t-tangan?/ Happy Reading /


BEKAL

.

.

.

.

All Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Bekal (c) Uchiha Nanda31

* * *

TEETTT..TEETTT..TEETTT..

Bunyi bel istirahat SMA Konoha pun akhirnya berbunyi, lorong sekolah mulai ramai oleh murid-murid yang berebut untuk lebih dulu sampai di kantin. Terutama murid kelas XII-1. Jelas saja, pada jam pertama pelajaran matematika, Kakashi-sensei langsung mengadakan ulangan mendadak. Setelah lepas dari rumus-rumus matematika, Orochimaru-sensei masuk ke kelas mereka dan mengatakan akan menggantikan guru biologi yang tidak masuk, dan dia juga langsung mengadakan ulangan lisan. Rasanya kepala mereka mau pecah!

Baiklah, setelah mumet dengan rumus matematika dan ulangan lisannya Orochimaru, Sasuke—murid tertampan dari kelas XII-1—akhirnya bisa keluar kelas dan memakan bekalnya dengan tenang. Tapi,sepertinya tidak akan tenang karena ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu mengikutinya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Makan di kantin saja, ya? Bekalku ketinggalan di rumah karena buru-buru tadi." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak, lagipula, kenapa kau tidak makan bareng Hinata saja?" Balas Sasuke. Dia tidak mau makan dikantin karena berisik. Dan juga dia telah berencana makan di atap sejak ulangan lisan terkutuk itu.

"Kau benar! Ayo, kita ke kelas Hinata, Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto dengan langsung menarik tangan Sasuke yang memegang bekal dan berlari menerobos murid yang berdesakan di lorong.

"Hei! Aku mau makan diatap, Naruto!" Kata Sasuke sambil mencoba menarik tangannya dan menghentikan lari Naruto. Tapi—

BRUK!

Karena Naruto berlari dengan Sasuke yang mencoba melepaskan tangannya di tengah lorong yang ramai, mereka tidak sengaja menabrak Sakura—siswi yang sedang berlari juga, dan mengakibatkan bekal Sasuke juga bekal gadis itu jatuh ke lantai—tidak tumpah.

Saat Sakura melihat yang ditabraknya adalah Sasuke, dia tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya dan langsung berlari menjauh meninggalkan bekal nya. Sasuke pun sama, bedanya dia tidak berlari, tetapi berjalan dengan tenang. Berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura dan meninggalkan bekalnya yang jatuh juga.

Ino, teman Sakura, hanya menatap Sakura yang sudah menjauh dengan tatapan bingung. Naruto pun sama, kini mereka menatap masing-masing temannya yang sudah menjauh dengan meninggalkan bekal makanannya di lantai.

"Ah, maaf ya, senpai. Sakura memang suka begitu." Kata Ino sambil menunduk untuk mengambil salah satu kotak bekal diantara 2 kotak yang bentuk dan warnanya sama persis.

"Iya, maaf juga. Si Sasuke juga suka begitu." Naruto pun mengambil kotak bekal yang satunya lagi.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, senpai." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ino pun langsung berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah jauh. Begitu juga Naruto, dia pun langsung mengejar Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

"Sak, nih bekalmu. Gimana sih, kok main ditinggal aja.." Kata Ino setelah berhasil mengejar Sakura.

"Sorry, No. Aku kaget, yang aku tabrak itu Sasuke-senpai." Kata Sakura sambil mengambil bekalnya.

"Sudah, ayo makan." Sakura dan Ino pun mendudukan tubuhnya dihalaman belakang.

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai membuka simpul ikatan kain pembungkus kotak bekalnya. Tapi saat dia melihat sebuah nama di atas tutup tersebut—

"Ehh?!"

BLUSH!

.

* * *

.

"Teme, kau ini.. Bekalmu malah kau tinggal di lantai. Ini bekalmu." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal Sasuke.

"Hn. Terima kasih."

Sasuke pun langsung duduk di lantai atap untuk menyantap bekalnya. Dia pun mulai membuka kain pembungkus kotak bekal dan berniat membuka tutupnya sebelum melihat namanya di atas tutup bekal tersebut.

"Ini bukan punyaku, Dobe!" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

.

* * *

.

"Ino, ini bukan bekalku.." Kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, aku tidak pernah menempelkan namaku di kotak bekal."

"Namamu? Kalau ini bekal Sasuke-senpai, berarti—" Ino berpikir sebentar.

"—Cieee Sakuraaa!" Teriakan Ino pun mengalihkan tatapan beberapa orang yang juga berada disana.

.

* * *

.

"Bukan punyamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Ini bukan punyaku. Aku tidak kurang kerjaan, sampai menempelkan namaku sendiri di kotak bekalku." Kata Sasuke.

"Berarti itu punya Sakura-chan, ya?" Naruto berpikir.

"Sakura, ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, yang kau tabrak tadi itu Sakura, yang kita kerjai saat MOS kemarin." Jawab Naruto.

.

* * *

.

"Ini bekal punya senpai. Maaf ya.." Kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal milik Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Hn. Ini punyamu." Sasuke pun juga memberikan kotak bekal milik Sakura kepada gadis itu.

Hening. Setelah memberikan bekal nya masing-masing, keadaan tiba-tiba hening.

Sakura yang biasanya cerewet dan pintar membuka obrolan, langsung menjadi pendiam. Sasuke yang memang pendiam mulai tidak enak dengan situasi ini.

"Ehm, mau makan bareng?" Tanya Sasuke setelah berdehem sebentar dan mencoba untuk tidak gugup.

"Eh?" Sakura yang tadinya menunduk langsung menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Apanya yang 'eh'? Mau makan bareng tidak? Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah." Ucap Sasuke sok cuek.

"M-ma-mau senpai." Jawab Sakura dengan gugup.

"Hn. Ayo." Sasuke pun memegang tangan Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa harus pegangan t-tangan?" Kata Sakura gugup lagi. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak gugup saat dipengang oleh kakak kelas ganteng?

"Agar kau tidak jatuh lagi." Balas Sasuke. Yang Sakura yakin itu cuma alasan semata.

Akhirnya mereka pun memakan bekalnya bersama sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

.

* * *

.

"Akhirnya.. Sakura jadi juga sama Sasuke-senpai." Kata Ino sambil senyum menatap temannya yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas bersama kakak kelas yang disukainya.

"Eh? Sakura-chan suka sama Sasu-Teme?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di balik pintu menuju atap untuk mengintip dua orang yang sedang memakan bekalnya masing-masing.

"Iya. Sakura itu udah suka sama Sasuke-senpai semenjak dikerjain sama senpai pas MOS waktu itu." Jawab Ino.

"Kalau begitu sama dong? Sasuke juga suka sama Sakura-chan. Tapi dia bukan dari MOS kemarin itu."

"Terus dari kapan, senpai?" Tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke itu suka stalk Sakura diam-diam. Mulai dari _social media nya_ sampai Sakura pulang sekolah saat SMP." Jawab Naruto.

"EHH?! STALKING?!" Teriak Ino.

Dan dua orang yang sedang dibicarakan pun mencari-cari dari mana teriakan itu berasal.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE'S :**

Hai! Kenalin, aku author baru di FFn. jadi, maaf kalo masih jelek ya, fanfic nya. Dann... Ini fanfic pertama aku! Dan lagi, mungkin kalo aku bikin fanfic pairing nya selalu SasuSaku. Kenapa? karena aku suka bgt sama mereka! menurutku tuh Sasusaku pairing paling cocok, nge-gemesin, dll..

hehe, maaf. jadi curhat nih jadinya.

baiklah! Selamat membaca! maaf kalo ada typo dan mirip dengan fanfic lain. *bungkukbungkuk*

nn311203 A.K.A Nanda Nabila

~Cibinong, 17-12-2015~


End file.
